The present invention relates to moving an object by a drag operation on a touch panel where contact and proximity of a finger or the positions of the finger at contact and proximity may be detected.
Information processing apparatuses equipped with a touch panel have recently been developed. A touch panel allows the user to intuitively operate information by direct contact with the display.